La proposition
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Harry n'aurait sûrement pas dû répondre à l'invitation mais si Drago Malefoy affirme détenir quelque chose lui appartenant, il a bien l'intention de le lui reprendre !


Titre : La proposition

Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

NdA : Je confesse avec un brin de honte ne pas très bien connaître mon canon. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce manque de rigueur, il ne sert qu'à illustrer le propos.

**Merci à** Hedwige09 pour la relecture et son opinion !

Juin 2012

La proposition

Harry reconnut immédiatement la pièce aux pierres sombres et froides dans laquelle on le fit attendre. L'immense cheminée qui permettait l'arrivée ou le départ de plusieurs personnes simultanément ressemblait toujours à une bouche béante et malveillante, prête à engloutir ses ennemis. Sur les murs, les quelques tableaux et tapisseries glorifiant la famille ne réchauffaient en rien l'atmosphère des lieux. C'était, à l'image de l'ensemble du manoir, un endroit où l'on n'imaginait pas des enfants se courir après en riant. Tout y était statique, à sa place, comme sur une photo sur papier glacé moldu.

Harry grinça des dents. Malgré les années, le souvenir était encore vivace. C'était ici que les Rafleurs les avaient livrés à Bellatrix Lestrange, ici que la sorcière démente avait torturé Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'assister à la scène pour la voir dans son esprit : il entendait encore les hurlements poussés par son amie.

Harry ferma les yeux. Oui, la haine était toujours là.

Le jeune Auror attendait debout, les sens en alerte, le regard mobile, prêt à réagir si la situation l'imposait. Il refusait de s'asseoir sur l'un des luxueux fauteuils de velours comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel visiteur car il ne venait pas en ami. Même si techniquement il répondait à une invitation (il refusait de considérer la lettre comme une convocation, il ne recevait pas d'ordres de lui), Harry préférait l'attitude officielle que lui conférait la posture debout. Il vit son hôte arriver du coin de l'œil et se tourna pour lui faire face. Au minimum, il traiterait avec lui d'égal à égal.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais », déclara Drago Malefoy en guise de salut.

Harry l'avait croisé au sein du ministère à plusieurs reprises mais depuis la défaite de Voldemort, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient directement la parole.

Physiquement, Drago avait peu changé. Tout au plus avait-il atteint sa taille d'adulte. Il avait conservé une coupe de cheveux courte et stricte qui, associée à des robes taillées sur mesure, lui donnait un air respectable. L'expression de son regard était différente. Il avait perdu celle de la bête traquée qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard et avait retrouvé l'arrogance chère aux Malefoy qu'Harry lui avait jadis connue.

« Moi non plus, lui répondit-il, mais puisque tu prétends détenir un objet qui m'appartient, j'entends bien te le reprendre. »

À ces mots, Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Me le reprendre ? Encore faudrait-il que je te l'ai dérobé. Tu as mal compris ma lettre, ce qui ne me surprend guère de ta part, tu as toujours adoré interpréter les choses à ta façon. J'ai dit avoir quelque chose susceptible de t'intéresser. Peut-être que cela m'encombre et que je te prends pour mon éboueur personnel. N'y avais-tu pas pensé ? »

Harry serra la mâchoire.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire insulter.

— Non. Tu es venu car tu es impulsif et curieux. Deux qualités de Gryffondor qui te conduiront un jour à ta perte. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Suis-moi. »

Drago tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse et, après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry lui emboîta le pas. Malefoy l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers menant vers les hauteurs. La même atmosphère régnait partout, évoquant à Harry celle de la maison du square Grimmaurd, en néanmoins plus propre : ici, les elfes de maison s'activaient comme autant de serviteurs invisibles. Harry eut un bref pincement de cœur Dobby avait servi en ces lieux.

Ils parcoururent le chemin en silence. Harry maintenait une certaine distance de sécurité. Malefoy et lui avaient été ennemis trop longtemps pour qu'Harry ne fît pas preuve de prudence.

Drago le conduisit jusque dans les combles, un endroit poussiéreux et empli de fatras. C'était la première pièce qui ne rappela pas un mausolée à Harry. Le sorcier blond s'arrêta devant une pile de cartons de tailles diverses, fourragea dans l'un puis jeta quelque chose en direction de son invité. L'entraînement et l'expérience prirent le pas sur les réflexes : à l'aide de sa baguette, Harry figea l'objet en plein vol. Il n'attrapait plus rien à mains nues de crainte d'un portoloin. Drago renifla mais ne dit rien tandis qu'Harry analysait le livre en suspens. S'étant assuré qu'il n'était porteur d'aucun maléfice, Harry le cueillit mais ne rangea pas sa baguette pour autant. Il le tourna entre ses mains, dubitatif.

«_ Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants _? C'est un livre de première année, et une vieille édition ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

— Ça et le reste. Ouvre-le. Deuxième de couverture. »

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Pourtant, ses yeux s'agrandirent en lisant l'inscription manuscrite.

« Ce livre était à Sirius ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'as ? Comment…

— En réalité, il appartient aujourd'hui à ma mère. Ton parrain était son cousin, ou l'ignorais-tu ? »

La mâchoire d'Harry s'affaissa quelque peu. Pour lui, Narcissa appartenait tellement à la famille Malefoy qu'il en oubliait son nom de jeune fille et ses liens avec Sirius mais oui, on lui avait brièvement parlé des trois sœurs Black.

« Mère m'a dit que je pouvais disposer de ces affaires à ma convenance. Apparemment, elles lui ont été livrées peu de temps après que Sirius Black a été envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de tes parents.

— Sirius n'a assassiné personne ! »

Drago l'observa d'un air circonspect.

« Je ne faisais que citer l'un des motifs d'inculpation… Quoiqu'il en soit, tous ces cartons amassent la poussière depuis. »

Harry s'était approché tandis que Drago parlait. Des indications quant au contenu des cartons étaient inscrites sur les côtés de ceux-ci. Bien que l'écriture lui fut vaguement familière, un moment de réflexion lui fut nécessaire pour l'identifier. Le cœur d'Harry se serra alors qu'il devinait ce qui avait dû se passer.

Remus.

Harry l'imagina dans un grand appartement tel qu'aurait pu y vivre Sirius quelques vingt-trois ans plus tôt, seul au milieu des souvenirs, seul alors que trois de ses meilleurs amis avaient été trahis par le quatrième. Quels sentiments avaient dû l'animer alors qu'il ordonnait les affaires de celui qu'il prenait pour un Mangemort, un assassin ! Harry s'étonnait même qu'il en eut eu la force. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû s'occuper de cette tâche cruelle, mais Harry comprit soudain avec clarté qu'il n'y avait justement eu personne d'autre pour le faire.

Cependant, pourquoi avoir tout envoyé à la mère de Drago ? Harry savait que Sirius et elle n'avaient jamais été en bons termes : Sirius avait détesté toute sa famille.

Harry fouilla sa mémoire. À l'époque, les parents de Sirius étaient déjà décédés, Regulus Black porté disparu et Bellatrix Lestrange croupissait dans une cellule qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Andromeda était plus âgée, elle avait quitté Poudlard avant que Sirius et les autres n'entrent en première année et avait sans doute déjà changé de nom suite à son mariage avec le grand-père de Teddy. Se pouvait-il que Remus eut ignoré à l'époque qu'Andromeda était l'une des cousines de Sirius ? Quelle ironie, alors que des années plus tard Remus était devenu le beau-fils de celle-ci !

C'était ainsi que cela avait dû se passer. Narcissa Malefoy avait dû être la seule membre libre de la famille Black dont Remus eut eu connaissance. Il n'avait pas dû pouvoir se résoudre à jeter les effets personnels de Sirius et n'avait pas imaginé qu'un jour, Harry pourrait vouloir récupérer les affaires de son parrain bien-aimé, aussi s'en était-il débarrassé à sa façon. S'était-il également occupé de celles de Pettigrow ? De celles de ses parents ? Pourquoi ne lui en avoir jamais parlé ? Il y avait eu la guerre, tout c'était précipité, mais Remus avait enseigné une année à Poudlard et durant tout ce temps, Harry en avait appris si peu sur ses parents !

Était-il possible que Remus eut oublié ?

Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur un blouson de cuir plié en quatre (l'image de Sirius ainsi vêtu sur sa moto volante apparut comme un éclair dans son esprit). Dessus, était posé un cendrier (Sirius avait fumé ?). Ému malgré lui, Harry effleura du bout des doigts l'extrémité d'une écharpe rangée en dessous. Elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Harry réalisa soudain qu'avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais su avec certitude dans quelle Maison sa mère et les Maraudeurs avaient été répartis. Il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Gryffondor parce que… eh bien, parce que c'était là-bas que le Choixpeau l'avait lui-même envoyé. Mais sa première idée avait été Serpentard après tout. (Influence ou non de l'Horcruxe, Harry ne le saurait jamais.) À présent, il en avait la preuve : Sirius avait été à Gryffondor. Assurément, les autres aussi. Il paraissait inconcevable à Harry qu'un groupe aussi soudé que les Maraudeurs, avec tous les secrets qu'ils avaient partagés, put s'être constitué s'ils avaient appartenu à des Maisons différentes. Mais sa mère ? Pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Il y avait tant de choses dont Harry aurait voulu discuter avec Sirius, ou Remus. Ou même Rogue, Dumbledore…

Personne ne pourrait répondre aux questions qu'Harry se posait mais aujourd'hui, il disposait d'éléments lui permettant de les connaître mieux. Le cœur battant, Harry explora le contenu d'un autre carton.

Le regard posé sur lui et le silence qui l'accompagnait lui rappelèrent tout à coup qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Harry déglutit plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que sa voix ne le trahirait pas puis il dit, accusateur : « Ils ont été ouverts…

— Évidemment, répondit Malefoy avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Ton parrain était peut-être un traître à son sang mais il était né Black. Je devais m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas emporté avec lui quelques trésors de famille nous revenant de droit. Puisqu'il s'avère qu'il ne s'agit que d'un ramassis sans valeur, tu peux bien tout emporter. »

Un ramassis de _grande_ valeur aux yeux d'Harry, et Drago le savait pertinemment.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me donner tout ça ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner. »

Drago le dévisagea en silence un long moment, ses yeux gris plus insondables que jamais. C'était le même regard que Narcissa, le même regard que Sirius. Comment Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant ?

« Haïr quelqu'un est terriblement fatiguant et j'ai bien mieux à faire de mon temps. J'aimerais oublier nos enfantillages, ils appartiennent au passé. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur une vieille collection de vinyles. Certains noms moldus lui étaient familiers (Les Beatles, David Bowie), d'autres, totalement inconnus.

« Tu voudrais… qu'on devienne amis ?

— Comme tu y vas ! Amis ? Non. Simplement… ne plus se fixer comme deux dragons de faïence serait bien suffisant à mon sens. Comme je disais, toujours se demander quelle dague l'autre rêve de vous planter dans le dos est épuisant. Vois cela comme une trêve.

— Les trêves sont temporaires.

— Une offre de paix, alors. Le concept doit t'être familier. »

Harry renifla, avec toutefois une pointe d'amusement.

« Tu ne sembles pourtant pas prêt à laisser de côté ton mordant.

— Je suis ce que je suis. Parfaitement aimable.

— Aimable, hein ? »

Harry tourna les yeux vers les piles de cartons. Quelques autres trésors l'attendaient là depuis plus de vingt ans ?

« J'ai entendu parler de tes fiançailles, dit-il alors d'un ton poli. Toutes mes félicitations.

— Oui, Astoria est issue d'une très bonne famille.

— Tu ne changes décidément pas.

— Ne sois pas si prompt à juger. N'es-tu pas toi-même fiancé à une sang-pure ?

— J'aime Ginny. Je l'aimerais quelque soit ses origines.

— Hum… T'est-il inconcevable que je puisse tenir à ma future femme _en dépit_ des siennes ?

— L'épouserais-tu si elle n'était pas de "bonne famille" ?

— Il est probable que nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. Je ne navigue pas dans n'importe quels cercles. Nos valeurs ont toujours été différentes, Harry.

— La pureté du sang… les valeurs de Voldemort.

— On peut ne pas approuver ses méthodes, mais tout ce qu'il disait n'était pas dénué de bon sens. »

Harry serra les poings.

« Voldemort était un sang-mêlé. Son père était un moldu. Tu le savais ? »

Après un temps de silence, Drago répondit : « Je ne vois pas quelle importance cela peut avoir désormais. Comme je disais, partager certaines valeurs ne signifie pas approuver l'ensemble de la politique qu'il souhaitait mener.

— Ne pas s'élever contre un tyran, c'est l'approuver.

— Hum… Lorsque tu auras une famille à protéger, Harry, peut-être pourrons-nous en débattre. Nous nous sommes toujours trouvés dans des situations très différentes, toi et moi.

— Oui. Tu t'es toujours placé du mauvais côté ! »

Drago soupira profondément.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu rejettes ma proposition et refuses de laisser derrière nous le passé, Potter ? Tu pourras tout de même emporter toutes ces babioles, si cela peut te rassurer. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il prit une longue inspiration, qu'il bloqua un instant avant de la relâcher lentement.

« Non. Accordons-nous sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas d'accord et évitons les sujets qui fâchent. Félicitations pour tes fiançailles.

— Merci. Eh bien… de même pour les tiennes, je suppose.

— Merci. » Un léger sourire frémit sur le visage d'Harry. « Je dirai à Ron que tu penses que les Weasley sont une bonne famille, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Drago renifla mais une lueur d'amusement dansa dans ses yeux pâles.

« Tu déformes toujours mes propos. »

Harry le vit sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Drago se ravisa. Une décision probablement sage s'il souhaitait sincèrement enterrer la baguette de guerre.

Ce ne serait pas facile. Ne pas retomber dans leurs vieilles habitudes demanderait du travail à l'un comme à l'autre. Harry était prêt à faire un effort si Drago en faisait autant.

« Merci… pour tout ça. »

Malefoy haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Comme je disais : aucune valeur. Ça ne me coûte rien, vraiment.

— Je crois au contraire que ça t'a beaucoup coûté. »

Drago promena l'index le long de la tranche d'un des cartons.

« Peut-être ai-je simplement fait preuve de plus d'intelligence…

— Pour une fois. »

Drago le fixa, les yeux plissés. Harry admit qu'il avait fait preuve de courage avec ce premier pas. Il était contraire à son caractère de rendre les armes, se mettre en position de faiblesse face à un adversaire dans l'espoir d'une réconciliation ou, tout du moins d'une cessation des hostilités. Pour la première fois, Harry ressentit une forme de respect à son égard. Aussi, il amenda son propos en ajoutant :

« Je reconnais toutefois qu'aujourd'hui, tu t'es montré le meilleur de nous deux.

— J'ai _toujours_ été meilleur que toi.

— L'essentiel est de t'en persuader !

— Tu n'as rien d'un héros, Harry. Tu t'es simplement retrouvé au bon endroit au bon moment.

— Tu appelles ça le bon endroit ! J'aurais échangé ma place avec n'importe qui !

— _Vraiment_ ?

— Peut-être pas n'importe qui », concéda-t-il.

Certainement pas avec Drago Malefoy en tous cas, songea-t-il avec un certain malaise, coupable qu'une telle pensée lui vienne après l'échange d'aujourd'hui. Le terrain était encore trop glissant entre eux et Harry découvrit qu'il désirait réellement cette entente cordiale que Drago lui proposait.

« Je devrais y aller. Puis-je emprunter ta cheminée pour transférer tout ça à mon bureau ? Ma maison n'est pas reliée au réseau commun.

— Mes elfes de maison s'en chargeront. Si tu es pressé, tu peux Transplaner à partir d'ici.

— Très bien. Alors… nous nous reverrons au Ministère. »

Face à face, d'égal à égal comme il l'avait souhaité, Harry les ramena treize ans en arrière.

Il lui tendit la main.


End file.
